


Not Backing Down

by Little_Wintry



Category: Destiny (Video Games)
Genre: Game: Destiny 2: Season of Arrivals, Gen, I forgot to post whoopsie, Zelun isn't giving up yet, and Pirul is concerned, have fun it's unedited, i guess it's not really angst?, mostly I realized I haven't posted in a bit and i was like "oh shit", so I just wrote something quick out this morning, the pyramids
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-03
Updated: 2020-07-03
Packaged: 2021-03-04 17:55:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25050514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Little_Wintry/pseuds/Little_Wintry
Summary: A quick check-in with Zelun, Virgo, and Sol as they deal with the Pyramids on Io. While Zelun is steadfast on facing this menace head-on, her fireteam and Ghost remain concerned.
Kudos: 1





	Not Backing Down

**Author's Note:**

> Apologies for not posting in like, ever. I got a bit carried away with some original writing and new books + a new game. This is just a quick check in with Zelun and the gang as they deal with the Pyramids on Io.

There was always a pressure in Zelun’s chest now.

Like a steadily building weight. To some horrifying degree, it reminded her when she was a newly rezzed Guardian, drawn to the Reef for reasons she didn’t understand. Like there was a tether around her heart leading her home.

Now, it was every time she looked at the Pyramid looming over Io’s surface. Like a crushing gravity on her shoulders - the sheer weight of hopelessness.

She was jerked out of her thoughts by Virgo.

“Hey,” The Warlock gently tapped Zelun on the shoulder. “All good?”

“All good,” Zelun replied plainly. She reminded herself to take deep breaths. Whatever was causing that pressure - the Pyramid, her own worries, or even Savathun just trying to press her buttons - she had to push past it.

Because she wasn’t just fighting because she had to anymore.

For the first time in a long time, it mattered. She had to fight. She had to fight for everything she had ever known. For Virgo and Sol. For Ikora. 

For Petra.

Zelun was jerked out of her thoughts again by a sudden shiver up her spine, watching as a small Pyramid touched down on Io’s surface. Every hair on the back of her neck stood up on end. She wondered if Virgo and Sol ever felt this, or if it was just her.

Pirul hovered over Zelun’s shoulder. “Patching Sol through,” He said, and soon they were greeted with a familiar metallic voice.

“Zelun, are you down to go for it one more time?” He asked.

“Ready when you are,” Zelun said, scanning the area for other Guardians. A duo of Hunters were already making their way over, and a lone Titan was summoning his Sparrow in the distance.

“Zelun,” Virgo said, her voice barely above a whisper. “You don’t have to keep doing this.” 

Zelun shot her a sideways look, not of annoyance, but of confusion. “What do you mean?”

“It’s wearing on you, isn’t it?” Virgo said. “Mentally and physically, even just being this close to the Pyramid. You don’t have to stay here. Me and Sol can definitely handle it.” Virgo smiled cockily.

Zelun almost laughed, clapping a hand on Virgo’s shoulder. “I’m done running. This is bigger than any of us. Bigger than the Almighty.”

Virgo pursed her lips. “Even though Ikora doesn’t want you to.”

“And? Ikora’s not the Hunter Vanguard,” Zelun said. “I love and respect Ikora, I do, but she’s just worried. I know my limits at this point.”

Now, it was Pirul’s turn to shoot her a suspicious look.

“Oh, shut it,” Zelun said. “C’mon. We’re doing this, aren’t we?”

Virgo grinned, summoning her Sparrow and zooming off towards the Pyramid ship. Zelun did the same, idling for a second as Pirul looked at her.

“She’s right,” Pirul said. “It’s wearing on  _ both of us,  _ Zelun.”

“I know,” Zelun said, with more calm confidence than Pirul had heard in some time. “But I meant it when I said this is bigger than us. I’m not going to run anymore, Pirul, and I’m not going to hide in the Dreaming City.”

Pirul twisted in his shell, before looking up at the Pyramid. “You can feel it, can’t you?”

“Yeah,” Zelun’s mouth went dry.

“And after the amount of Darkness you’ve been exposed to-” Pirul danced around the word ‘Taken’. “You were so scared of it happening again.”

“And I am,” Zelun said. “But I’m standing my ground on this, Pirul.”

Her Ghost was quiet for a long time, shifting uncomfortably in his shell before looking back up at the Pyramid.

“C’mon,” Zelun said. “Virgo and Sol are waiting for us.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, thanks for reading this far! I know Zelun probably seems remarkably confident and calm, but for some reason, it didn't feel right to have her cowering during this whole thing. She wouldn't want to go down without a fight (and feeling like she needs to protect Petra is certainly helping). Anyway, it's short and sweet, and quite messy, but I hope you enjoyed it. Remember to leave kudos and comments ;)
> 
> Stay safe,
> 
> Wintry


End file.
